This invention relates generally to an ornamental vehicle identification device, more particularly to an ornament constructed of disposable and normally discarded materials defining the identification device.
Ornaments and devices have been attached to cars or other vehicles for purposes of identification. The typical attachment of prior art patents is a flag, although other identifying means have been used such as a reflecting signal, a series of bells, or a sign. Various means of attachment of the device to the vehicle are known, including a window clamp, antenna, suction cups, adhesives and magnets.
The prior art identification means are generally designed specifically for use as a vehicle identification device and intended to be reused repeatedly. As such, the devices are frequently taken by third persons from unattended vehicles. Examples include a solid plastic body or a paper, fabric or plastic flag. Marker ball, flags or ribbons are referred to as being placed on vehicle antennas in U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,406.
The massing of large numbers of vehicles in parking areas, such as athletic stadium, beaches, shopping center parking lots, parking garages, and the like, has seriously aggravated the problem of identifying and locating a given vehicle in a self-parking system, giving rise to the desirability of an identifying device capable of removable attachment to a vehicle, for view by a remote observer. The prior art markers mentioned above are more or less specifically designed and for the purpose and intended for reuse, as distinct from being constructed of inexpensive materials having multiple uses and adapted to be disposed of after each use.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved vehicle marker that is simple and economical to produce from readily-available materials or objects that otherwise would be disposed of after use.
Another object of this invention is to provide an ornamental device that can be disposed of after each use, and is constructed of materials not suitable for other uses and thus not likely to be taken by third parties.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an ornamental device system that can be comprised of materials used for comestibles, from which the comestibles have been removed and to have such container removably detachable from the attachment means.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an ornament for a vehicle that is simple in structure, and can be readily mounted without tools.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an ornament that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and rugged in construction.
Characteristics and advantages of the invention are further sufficiently referred to in connection with the accompanying drawings, which represent three embodiments. After considering these example, skilled persons will understand that variations may be made without departing from the principles disclosed; the employment of other structures, arrangement or modes of operation is contemplated that are properly within the scope of the appended claims.